Linger
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Oblio observes his favorite Latino dancer, yet muses about his heartstrings being pulled in every direction.  Warning:AngeBlio, yaoi


Title: Linger

Pairings:AngeBlio

Summary: Oblio observes his favorite Latino dancer, yet muses about his heartstrings being pulled in every direction.

Warnings: Yaoi

Oblio could only stare from afar as he watched his Latin dancer whisk away another beautiful woman off the dance floor. Everything about that man was perfect, almost too perfect, but he didn't mind indulging. Dull blue eyes clouded with hunger and lust, wanting to eat that man alive. Oblio felt stupid around the man, he would do anything to get the wonderful tanned angel to even glance in his direction.

Lingering in the crowded club, Oblio simply waited for the Hispanic beauty to leave another maiden alone and cold. Angel was a heart-breaker, he took advantage of what he wanted and once he was satisfied, he would simply leave his broken dolls as they cried and hurt themselves.

No one was worthy of having Angel.

Oblio could feel the roar of the beats in his soles but he felt so far away, his hearing fuzzy and his heart pounding. Angel emerged once again, adding another heart to his jar of hearts and scanning the room for his next victim. The punk could barely keep his eyes open, somehow his drink made him sleepy, yet for some reason the Hispanic was staring at him, smiling and coming closer and closer, trapping him in a dark corner of the club. Even as his head dully collided with the wall, he could only see Angel and that smirk, that last smile before he realized what had happened. His heart was going to explode any minute now, yet his arms felt so heavy, knees locking and becoming numb as Angel calmly walked over to hold him up.

Oblio was his prey.

The blunette couldn't stop his moans from escaping, yet his heart was hurting, Angel was ripping his heart out, stealing his love and leaving him empty. Oblio could only smile, he just wanted, no, needed Angel to need him, even for just a moment.

For a moment, he was wanted, he was loved.

Oblio couldn't stop his tears from flowing, yet his smile only grew with every thrust, Oblio was in love yet he was falling apart. His heart bled love, and Angel was devouring his heart, taking him completely, and Oblio was okay with that.

The loner let out a shaky breath, making a sigh that was filled with so much hurt yet tainted with relief.

Even as Angel left him alone without a heart, Oblio didn't mind, he had already fallen apart, still loving even though he was bleeding. Oblio couldn't see anything, all he could see was Angel's face and he could still feel his lingering presence. Every breath, every sigh, every tear and every noise was for Angel. The beautiful Latino was still there, his scent staining the sheets and his warmth chilling Oblio to the core.

Oblio would stay here if it meant he could watch Angel's lingering love.

Dull blue eyes clouded as he watched his love, envying every woman that appeared, this time they hazed Oblio's vision with love. Oblio just wanted Angel to look at him again, to want him again, to come back and love him for just a moment again. A taste was not enough, he needed more, more, more to satisfy the hole in his chest.

Angel finally looked at him again.

The Japanese dancer fought this time, writhing and biting, hating that Angel just wanted to use him again. He was willing to do anything for Angel but he was tired of being a doll, tired of being a toy for Angel. The tanned beauty claimed his blunette once more but he never left him alone for too long, and he would always come back to play.

Oblio sometimes wished that Angel would go away and never come back.

Yet every time Angel brought him down, making him bite not out of hate but because it felt so good. Oblio was happy in this false sense of love, but he had to face the truth, this was not real love.

Oblio was being torn, pushing and pulling, not knowing whether to run to or away from the Hispanic dancer.

Angel always made his heart melt, but he also made him bleed and ache with every move, his lips sweet yet venomous, His touched chilling yet burning hot.

Oblio wanted to cry and to laugh.

Every caress was so beautiful and yet painful, he just wanted it all to stop, to burn away so he can be free, yet he wanted to be trapped within those strong arms, to be cradled and loved.

All Oblio could do was watch as Angel swept up another girl off the dance floor, taking away her heart, her body and her mind.

Oblio was going to wait until he bled out and died from this horrid love.


End file.
